


No, A Chocolate Kiss

by flamingburningfandomtrash



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fell!Sans is a wittle bitty anxious baby whom i love, Fluff, Fluffy, No Angst, No Smut because I’m not GROSS, Request??, Romantic Fluff, Suggestion??, anyway kisses and stuff, baking and singing and ukulele, hi this is fluffy because all of my writing has been sad lately, love you, mwah, thanks for the fanart wrow, wrow suggested this it wasn't my idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingburningfandomtrash/pseuds/flamingburningfandomtrash
Summary: You come home a tad bit early to find Sans doing some things you would never have expected of him...You didn't even know he had a ukulele, much less knew how to play it.
Relationships: Underfell Sans/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	No, A Chocolate Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrow/gifts).



> HEY SO ON [THIS WORK I DID](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940753) SANS IS WEARING SOME CUTE PAJAMAS AND I SAID WHOEVER DREW HIM IN THEM WOULD GET AN UNDERFELL PROMPT DONE COURTESY OF ME  
> AND WROW DID IT  
> AND IT'S FRICK FRACK SNICK SNACKING FANTASTIC  
> even though it wont let me put the link for it here D:<
> 
> anyway thanks buddy also i love this suggestion

You were on your way home from work, bubbly and excited. Your manager told you that because of all the hard work you’d been doing lately, you could leave an hour early. It wasn’t a common thing to happen: she is a very strict person. But, you had been working really well. You were proud of yourself, what could you say! And you’d get to surprise Sans by coming home early, maybe you could even watch a movie or something before he fell asleep…

Sans was your boyfriend of merely a month, but it was a pretty convenient setup because you had apartments right next to each other, anyway. That was how you’d gotten to know him! 

You were screaming because you saw a rat, and he teleported into your kitchen thinking you were being murdered. After assessing the situation (you, standing on your kitchen table wielding a butterknife, and the rat, scuttling around on the floor) and speared it into your kitchen tile. 

How romantic, right?

You have a copy of his key and he has a copy of yours, so you visit and have sleepovers with each other a lot. It’s a lot of fun screwing around, dropping in on one another unexpectedly with gifts or takeout to eat. You haven’t dated a monster before, mostly because they were only released from the Underground about a year ago, but you’ve found you like it much more than dating any humans. He’s taller than you, for one, which you find particularly attractive. Monsters typically are bigger than you, and while before that intimidated and scared you, now you feel protected by it. Everything about him that would terrify you if you just saw him on the street is a bonus now. The sharp gold canine that he’s sensitive about, his big, sturdy bones, and the tiny red floating lights in his eyesockets. He seems to feel the same way about you. 

Everything he saw that made humans weak before is just a plus. Soft skin, naturally shorter stature, big blinking eyes. Nothing about you was made for fighting, and it soothed him. No sharp teeth, no claws, no tough armor, not even any magic. Just the sheer will to live and the determination to make it happen. You were beautiful to him, like he was to you.

And though he was still warming up to the world around him: his first thunderstorm gave him a panic attack, the first time he saw you cry (you stubbed your toe) he looked like his soul would break. What you didn’t know about him when you first met him shows clearly every time he encounters something new. He’s wary. Nervous at best, and petrified at worst, of the world he’s been so roughly thrown into. 

So being his first girlfriend, you understand, can be scary. Especially since you’re human. You’ve been taking it slow recently. You admitted you liked him more than a friend, he admitted it back, and you’ve just been slowly integrating it into his life. Holding his hand while you watch movies, lingering in hugs, getting him little gifts. He’s naturally a cuddlebug, so it works out that dating = free snuggles. He hasn’t kissed you yet. Normally you’d be annoyed or put out by that, but he’s still getting used to things, and you have such a good time hanging out with him anyway that you can’t seem to care. Besides: you’re still working out exactly HOW to kiss him, so. That’s in the air right now.

You sigh in relief when you get back to your apartment, unlocking the front door and toeing off your shoes by the welcome mat. To your surprise, Sans’ shoes are there, too. You drop your bag, quietly, hoping you can sneak up on him. There’s music playing somewhere, probably something he turned on, so you should be able to use that as cover for the creaky floorboards. After tip-toeing down the hallway, you stick your head around the corner leading to the kitchen-living room-space.

“i was scared of dentists and the dark…”

The scene hits you in waves. The first thing you notice is that Sans is sitting on the floor, playing a- a ukulele, of all things- and singing along to a song that’s quietly playing from a speaker on the floor next to him. He’s squinting at it- if you had to guess, you’d think he was looking at the sheet music. You can also smell something sweet in the oven, which is nice. 

“i was scared of pretty girls, and starting conversations…”

He has a voice like Michael Bublé and Elvis rolled into one. Low, and rich, but fun. You lean your head against the wall, watching him with a little smile on your face. He’s so focused on his music, he doesn’t even notice the mess he’s made in here. There’s flour on the counter, and cake batter dripping off the bowl he must have mixed it in- a few tubs of icing are sitting there, too. You can’t imagine the kind of mess he’d make with that. 

“oh, all my friends are turning green- you’re the magician’s assistant in their dream.”

He must have played something wrong, because he curses under his breath and starts the line over. You giggle a little, and his head snaps up to see you. He drops his ukulele in shock, and fumbles for the settings on the speaker to turn it off. You start laughing at the blush on his cheekbones, which is only getting more prominent by the second.

“Sans, oh my god, what happened?”

“shuddup, it’s nothin’!”

“No, it’s something! Are you baking a cake? Is this for me?”

“you ain’t even supposed to be here for another half hour!” 

“I came early to surprise you!”

He sputters, then exclaims, “couldn’t ya have WARNED me?!”

You break down laughing, and he buries his face in his hands, groaning. When you can catch your breath again, you cross over and sit on the floor beside him. 

“Hey, it’s okay, seriously. I’m sorry my surprise ruined yours. I didn’t mean to.”

“i know…”

“What flavor is the cake?”

He looks at you sideways, gruffly. “chocolate with M&M’s.”

“You’re the best, oh my god.”

“yeah, well, you said it was your favorite,” he chuckles.

“When?”

“we were watching masterchef, and they made one. you looked like you were actually going to cry you wanted one so bad. so i went back to the episode, and i used the recipe the winning guy used.”

As your jaw drops, he has to laugh a little.

“it’s no big deal.”

“You did that for ME?”

“sure. why wouldn’t i?”

“I- I- I wouldn’t have even THOUGHT to do this!”

“yeah, you would.”

Shaking your head in disbelief, you lean forward and hug him. He returns the favor, face still a little red from the praise.

“Thanks so much, babe.”

“no problem. oh- and, uh, heh, i made sandwiches. i can’t, uh, cook too well, but they’re peanut butter and honey if you want one. they’re in the fridge.”

You grin and stand. “I mean, how convenient is it that I’ve been craving peanut butter and honey all day?”

“you have?”

“Weeell… no. But it does sound delicious! Aw, you even cut the crusts off,” you add, grabbing one out of your fridge. 

“yep. only good way to eat it.”

“True.”

You plop down beside him on the floor again, munching on the sandwich.

“So… what was your whole plan for the night anyway?”

“i mean. i’ve been thinkin’ about doin’ this for a week or so now. but i was mostly gonna surprise you with the cake, and then i was gonna- i was gonna turn on some shitty horror movie or something,” he sputters. You raise an eyebrow.

“Then what’s the ukulele for?”

His face gets red again, and you reach over and hold his hand so he at least looks at you. Smiling abashedly, glancing away every few seconds, he shrugs. 

“uh. decoration.”

“Noooo, you were playing it when I walked in.”

“you hearin’ things, sweetheart?”

“I don’t think so… hmm…” you mime thinking really hard, then shake your head and shrug. “I don’t know. I can hear you trying to think of ways to get out of this just fine.”

“pfft. nah. just.”

“I’m not laughing at you, okay? And I wasn’t when I walked in. I was just kind of shocked to see you doing this, you know? It’s really cute, hon. I mean that. I mean, who else would make me sandwiches and cake, AND try to learn an instrument for me?”

“to be fair, i already knew the guitar in the underground, ’til someone smashed it on my face. it’s just… been a while.”

“But you’re trying really hard to do something for me, and I love it. I don’t regret coming home early at all.”

After a long pause, you dare to ask-

“Will you play it for me? I know it’s not perfect, but I don’t mind.”

“you sure?”

“Positive, baby.”

He takes a deep breath and embarrassedly pulls out his phone and speaker again, setting everything up and opening the sheet music. When you see the title, and really listen, you recognize the song. It was the one that you had playing top volume that one night when you were sad. And he came over and danced with you for a few minutes before helping you fall asleep. You feel stupid for not remembering sooner, honestly. Sans is, apparently, a detail oriented man: especially when it comes to you. It makes you smile as he takes a few shaky breaths, then settle down to play.

“i was scared of dentists and the dark.. i was scared of pretty girls, and starting conversations, oh, all my friends are turning green. you’re the magicians assistant in their dreams.”

He continues playing, with only a handful of slip-ups- you do the humming and pat the floor for the drums in the background. 

“i just wanna, i just wanna know- if you’re gonna, if you’re gonna stay. i just gotta, i just gotta know… i can’t have it, i can’t have it, any other way.”

You sing along with him for part of the chorus- 

“I love you, when you’re singing that song, and, I got a lump in my throat, ‘cause, you’re gonna sing the words wrong.”

He smiles once he seems to have the hang of it, and finishes the song with a flourish. You clap wildly, calling for an encore, which he obliges. This time, you sing along with him, and loudly. He’s laughing by the end, and you feel giddy. Man, you sure did get lucky with this one. 

“Bravo!”

“thanks,” he says, grinning.

“That was seriously awesome!!”

“uh- seriously thanks!”

Your banter is interrupted by the oven beeping, and you jump up to grab oven mitts, eager for a taste of what you fully expect to be the best cake in the history of the whole wide world. He warns you not to have any until it’s cool, but you steal a slice anyway, putting it on a plate and putting the plate in the fridge. He rolls his eyes, but you notice when he discreetly does the same, under the guise of grabbing one of his sandwiches. 

“so- uh, i know i was just coverin’ when i was talkin’ about the bad horror movie thing, but would you actually wanna do that?”

“Can we watch The Nightmare Before Christmas?”

“is that a horror movie?”

“Nooooot quite… they actually recalled it a few months ago because it was speciesist, because nobody knew monsters actually existed, but I still have the DVD. And I think you’d get a kick out of it. The main character is a skeleton.”

“oh, so you’ve had a thing for skeletons even before ya knew they were real?” he grins cheekily.

“No, I do not have a thing for skeletons, I have a thing for YOU. Big difference.”

“touching, truly touching,” he says, rolling his eyes. But you can see him smile a little. 

So, while Sans pulls your cool cake out of the fridge, you pop in the movie and sit down to watch together. You keep having to pause it to get more cake, but he doesn’t seem to mind. He really does get a kick out of it like you said he would, laughing at them stuffing the presents with bugs and voodoo dolls and things. When Jack gets really happy seeing Christmas Town, and how happy everyone is, Sans seems to brighten a little bit, too.

“Pause it?” you ask, getting up and grabbing your empty plate. “I have to have more of this thing.”

“hey,” Sans says, in a tone nervous enough that it causes you to stop and turn to him. 

“Yep?”

“can i have a kiss?”

You freeze, blush rising in your cheeks, grinning.

“Yeah. For sure.”

He stands, crosses to you and takes your hands. You’re looking at him, waiting for him to make a move, but he grins and says,

“you know, the chocolate kind.”

“Oh my god!” you exclaim, exasperatedly, throwing your hands up. While he belly laughs, you put your hands on your hips and start walking back towards the door. “Sure, why not! They’re in the kitchen, I’ll go get some.”

“well, i really only wanted one.”

You turn around as he grabs your hand, squinting suspiciously. 

“What?”

“chocolate kiss.”

Before you can begin to comprehend what he means by that, he pulls you to himself, holds your hips gently, and kisses you. He was right: it does taste like chocolate. It’s more of him nuzzling his teeth into your lips than a real kiss, but his magic is excited enough that the simple gesture sends little electric shocks of sensation through your whole body. You cup his cheeks in your hands, and when you break away, you only look at each other for a second before pulling back in again, resting your forehead against his and punctuating your breathless laughter with little kisses. 

“Well, that was worth the wait,” you whisper, giggling.

“definitely.”

“Was that part of your plan for tonight?”

“mmmmaybe,” he chuckles- it’s cut off when you pull his face down again for another little smattering of pecks, all over his forehead and nose and cheekbones. 

“Well, for the record, you’re a genius. Didn’t see it coming at all.”

“glad.”

So, after getting more cake, and finishing your movie (you were barely paying attention, between sneaking smooches in on each other), you ended up falling asleep on top of each other, tangled in a messy pile on your couch, with a few blankets thrown over you. You haven’t felt this good in weeks, sure, but Sans’ feelings are amplified by a billion. He feels loved, and safe, and whole in a way he hasn’t been since he was a babybones in the Underground. Naive and warm and healthy, before the revolts against Queen Undyne started setting in and the place got miserable. You bring out something in him he hasn’t experienced since then:

He’s happy. He’s lightheaded by the feeling. He’s floating. And you’re tucked right beside him, making his soul jackhammer in his ribcage, snoring softly. He wouldn’t wake you for the world. He wouldn’t trade his sweetheart for anything. Because tonight has made it quite unerringly clear. 

He l-o-v-e-s you.

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive me for writing sad sh*t lately by accepting this apology in the form of fluff
> 
> the offer still stands by the way for drawing me stuff= free prompt so for my next one, uh  
> any scene from this work would be cute in drawing so chop chop draw it up  
> that or the first person to tell me the name of the song they sing without googling it
> 
> <3 [love yall sm](https://youtu.be/sgJTjwcBZKQ)


End file.
